A Dance Forgotten
by Cherry Emi
Summary: One Shot A husband sorts through old memories on a rainy day. Buried under many years, he finds a treasure long lost. FakirAhiru fluff. Senseless Fluff. All reviews are LOVED!


Hey! It's CherryEmi again, and I'm here to say, MY WRITING LIVES! XD Yes, I got off my lazy pattootie and wrote. I hope you enjoy my latest foray into the world of Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, but I do wish I owned Fakir…

Dedicated to Ibi-chan, because tomorrow is her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is your present! XD To Lana, for having someone share my dreams with (My Barnes and Nobles display will be bigger!) and for giving me McAngsty. To Gus, for getting into FMA and for reigniting my writing flame with your penguin story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The relentless rain continued to fall upon the attic, and a relentless old man continued to search through a cardboard box. Memories, forgotten and cherished, flooded forth. Hidden underneath stacks of faded pictures, a forsaken video tape emerged, and the man smiled at the recovered object. He put his search through the memories of days past aside for another search. Finally, he found the projector he needed. Using utmost delicacy and care, he hooked up the ancient machine and the tape.

An image long lost appeared from the projector. Despite the decaying quality of the film, Fakir could still make out the slightly blurry image and the crackling audio. A younger man stood before him, yet untouched by the tendrils of time. A spring storm developed quickly about him, and he hastily set aside his yard work to seek dry shelter, but a screen door and his wife's sense of humor stood in his way. He tried his hardest to enter the dry refuge, but her sheer stubbornness thwarted his attempts. "Come on Ahiru, let me in. I'm getting soaked out here."

His pleas only hade her giggle, "I'm not going to let you in yet. First, you have to dance for me." Eagerly, she held up her newly purchase camera so she could capture his moment of submission. Disbelief passed through him for a second at Ahiru's request. Then, an uncharacteristic mischievous grin flashed upon his face.

"Only if you dance with me." At that, Fakir forced the door open, catching her off-guard, and pulled her out into the rain with him. She quickly set the camera down on a nearby table before plunging into the rain with her knight.

Together, now both drenched by the spring shower, they began to dance their _pas de deux_, albeit, Ahiru's protruding stomach forced them to make slight adjustments to their dance. As it ended, he kissed her forehead and whispered those words he said long ago, "I'll always stay by your side."

He did stay with her, and those were the best years of his life. In reality though, he needed her to be by _his_ side. Ahiru knew how hard the life of writing was on Fakir, so she was always prepared with cups of hot cocoa and an even warmer smile. A few years ago though, she finally succumbed under the weight of her long, fulfilled life and the hot cocoa stopped coming, and her smiles faded into the depths of memory.

A knock on the attic door abruptly pulled Fakir from his deep remembrances, and he discovered that the film had long been over. A black haired woman with bright cerulean eyes poked her head into the attic. "Dad," she called, "where are you? Don't tell me you plan on spending all of Christmas day up here."

"I'll come down in just a minute." Gently, he put away the projector and the tape for another rainy day when he felt like dancing with her again.

So! I'm glad you have wasted your life and made it this far! I'm a step closer to world domination! Mwuhaha... Anways, I'll explain a few things here, as last time my editor had many questions:

Why: This is based off of a clip I saw on America's Funniest Home Videos. This wife locked her husband out of the house and she made his dance. Except he just did the robot. Solo. So I took artistic liberty and changed it to my fluffy likings. A husband reminiscing about his late wife. Let's pretend that they had video cameras a long time ago, ok? For me!

I actually worked on this at 2 am for a night and one day while watching it rain. I actually started tearing up, just because I find this a very sad, yet sweet story. He obviously loved her, and still misses her. (and the beauty of crying Fakir) TTTT I need to get my head out of the angsty fluff bucket. (and into textbooks. UGH)

Xmas: Christmas was the first holiday I could think of. Honestly.

SO! I eagerly await your reviews! nudge


End file.
